Marvel Style
by Kive Birdwhistle
Summary: Marvel no sólo era un experto en el tiro con lanza, también era un genuino bailarín de reguetón. Y en la noche de las entrevistas estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo. [Viñeta].


**Disclaimer:** la trilogía de _Los juegos del hambre_ es propiedad legal de la escritora Suzanne Collins. El presente escrito se encuentra elaborado sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Género de baile** : reguetón, reggaeton, reggaetón. De origen caribeño e influencia afroamericana, se caracteriza por un estilo recitativo y un ritmo sincopado producido electrónicamente.

 **Aviso:** este fic participa en el " _Minireto de Septiembre_ " para el " _Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena_ ", del foro " _Hasta el final de la Pradera_ ".

 **Advertencia:** escena no canon.

 **Número de palabras:** 562.

* * *

 **«Marvel Style»**

* * *

Aunque el baile sensual de Glimmer había alborotado la atención del público esa noche, Marvel estaba consciente de que su propio acto revolucionaría una moda excitante entre los extravagantes capitolinos. Es por ello que, haciendo gala de su traje azul, esbozó una sonrisa amplia y altanera antes de que un entusiasmado Caesar Flickerman le estrechara la mano. Y ahí, bajo los cándidos reflectores que glorificaban su carismático rostro y las cámaras que devoraban el tono celeste del anfitrión, Marvel se permitió mover los pies al ritmo de un tarareo silencioso.

—Debes sentirte halagado al tener a una hermosa bailarina en tu Distrito, ¿cierto? —Caesar le preguntó, compartiendo una risa cómplice con el público.

Tras detener el tarareo —y consigo los discretos movimientos—, los ojos de Marvel se iluminaron como dos centellas de fogosas auras. Pronto el escenario sería testigo de su talento oculto; dote que haría del genuino espectáculo de Glimmer un chiste fácil de olvidar.

—Por supuesto, Caesar—Marvel sonrió aún más—, aunque te confieso que soy mucho mejor bailarín.

—¡Pero qué calurosa revelación! —El estallido de los aplausos ensordeció la vehemente frase del presentador, quien haciendo un ademán burlesco, le animó a proseguir.

—Tengo un estilo propio, ¿quieres conocerlo?

Ante el vitoreo indómito de la audiencia, Caesar se irguió del asiento y expresó a viva voz: —Concédenos ese fabuloso placer.

Al chasquear los dedos, Marvel se situó instantáneamente en el centro frontal del escenario, mientras la música, un conjunto de silbidos electrónicos y rítmicos que se acentuaban cada dos segundos, comenzó a imperar en el sitio junto a los coloridos fulgores. Con las piernas levemente separadas, y a medida que los tonos relampagueaban en los oídos de los espectadores, Marvel pisó hacia la izquierda procurando que su pie derecho se reuniera con el otro al golpear el piso de manera cadenciosa, repitiendo los pasos en sentido inverso continuamente. Cada golpe correspondía a la acentuación de la música, y ésta, mezclando otros sonidos pegajosos —pero minuciosos—, brillaba sincronizada con los movimientos oscilatorios del cuerpo de Marvel.

—¡Esto es Marvel Style! —El joven tributo exclamó, sin dejar de balancear el pecho de un lado a otro—. Esto, esto, ¡Esto es Marvel Style!

En tanto los capitolinos le coreaban, Marvel bailó los brazos en forma de vaivén, esmerándose en contonear con mayor ímpetu la cintura de manera provocativa. Tras girar cuatro veces sobre sí, flexionando los brazos y adhiriendo los puños al corazón —mismos que se agitaron frenéticamente en horizontal—, su torso se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, caminando en reversa, mientras los hombros se convulsionaban rítmicamente a la par del veloz cambio que la música había sufrido. Cuando esta regresó a la melodía normal, Marvel recobró los movimientos iniciales y cantó:

—Denle, si lo que quieren es brillar, del reguetón de Marvel tendrán que gozar. Si lo que quieren es deslumbrar, denle, del reguetón de Marvel tendrán que bailar.

Al presenciar que la multitud se ponía de pie e imitaba el pegadizo baile, extasiado, Marvel decidió colocar la cereza en el acto con un paso final. Así, agitándose bruscamente hacia el suelo de la plataforma, dobló sus piernas y sacudió por última vez los puños en dirección vertical. Y entonces, aturdido por el incesante vitoreo de Caesar y los capitolinos que aún coreaban sus líneas, Marvel supo que esa noche era el principio de la más atrevida moda.

* * *

 **NA :** **opté por ligar éste relato con el de mi compañera de Distrito, Natalie Longbottom. Y es que la idea del baile en las entrevistas es grandiosa. Siendo mi primera historia, disfruté mucho en narrar y... ejem... también en coreografiar. Sí, me atreví a bailarla, punto. A su vez, decidí usar el término "reguetón" en el fic, puesto que gráficamente es correcto al seguir las normas del español.**

 **Por demás espero haber sido grato en cuanto a la narrativa. De antemano, agradezco sin límites el tiempo de lectura.**

 **Saludos cordiales, KB.**


End file.
